


Let's Give 'em Something To Talk About

by maxiswriting



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted bullying, M/M, Swearing, Writober 2019, random girl tries to make Patton feel bad and fails miserably, very light name-calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which random highschool girls should really try and verify their information before spreading them around and/or trying to use them as leverage, geez.(Virgil is very glad this particular girl didn't bother doing so. He hasn't laughed this much since that time Roman got spooked and almost decked Logan with a pan.)





	Let's Give 'em Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Writober day 4 - [Love Triangle](https://twitter.com/fanwriterit/status/1169163232696819712?s=20)  
  
Listen, I know this prompt was asking for some angst, but,,, polyam ships,,, they were calling me,,, I just had to okay-

Patton was very much aware that he wasn’t the most popular guy in the school. He knew what others said behind his back as he walked down the hallways, as much as he liked to act as if he had no idea whatsoever.

He also knew that when it came to matters of his own heart, he was obvious as fuck -but hey, he had really thought he’d managed to be sneaky about it this time.

It looks like he had thought wrong.

“You’re the one who’s got a crush on Roman Prince, right?”

Patton looked up, feeling more than seeing Virgil tense up beside him as he registered the girl standing in front of his desk.

“Can I… help you with something?” he asked, thoroughly confused -he didn’t remember ever talking to this girl and honestly, he wasn’t even sure they shared any classes_ at all_.

She rolled her eyes, chewing obnoxiously on her gum. “Just answer my question, loser.”

“If you’re only here to be an asshole, then I _warmly_ suggest you walk away before things get ugly,” Virgil seethed, standing up from his chair as he glared daggers at the girl -if only looks could kill, Patton was pretty sure she’d have been reduced to ash by now.

“Hey, I’m just trying to look out for him!” the girl said, backing away and raising her hands up in surrender, “I saw Roman make out with the captain of the debate club over by the bleachers like, ten minutes ago -they looked like they were very much enjoying sticking their tongues down each other’s throats.”

She sneered, Patton staring back at her with his eyes so wide they looked like a pair of tennis balls.

“Just thought you’d want to know, sweetie,” she drawled with a smirk before turning around and walking out of the class.

Virgil and Patton watched her go in stunned silence, twin looks of pure disbelief taking over their faces.

Then, they turned to look at each other and promptly broke down laughing, Virgil falling off his chair with tears in his eyes while Patton helplessly tried to contain his giggles.

“Oh my god, did that really happen?” Virgil wheezed from the floor.

“I know!” Patton agreed, grinning like mad.

“Like, seriously?!”

“I know!!”

“Holy shit, I’m so glad I'm your best friend right now,” Virgil chuckled, sitting back up.

“I can’t wait to tell Ro and Lo about it,” Patton giggles, “gosh, they’re gonna flip!”

“Princey would be more than capable to start making out with you in the middle of the hallway just to piss off that girl,” Virgil pointed out, “not like you’d do anything to stop him anyway.”

Patton’s widening grin was all Virgil needed as an answer.

“How people keep believing you’re the sweet and innocent one will always be beyond me,” he groaned good-naturedly, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, it’s not like Lolo would let Ro really do something like that!”

Virgil simply threw him a _look_, raising an eyebrow with the most skeptical expression he could muster. “The same Logan that was apparently making out with Roman somewhere anyone could see them?”

“... touché.”

“You guys are impossible.”

“Shush and let me love my boyfriends, Vee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
